Zenki/Gallery/Manga
This gallery subpage showcases images of Zenki's manga incarnation. Feel free to return to the Zenki's gallery page if you want to check out his other appearances. closed= Click one of the tabbers to check out it's contents. This first section features images of Zenki's Chibi, Demon God and Ancient Demon God forms. It also includes a special section, that showcases important scenes from the manga. The currently featured scene delves further into Zenki's character, revealing that even his incarnation from the official timeline has been hurt a lot. His closed heart needs someone who accepts him the way he is and allows him to speak up for himself to be opened. Feel free to scroll down if you want to check out his other forms. |-|Chibi Zenki= Volume 1 Chibi Zenki manga 001 075.png|Chiaki really hurts Chibi Zenki's feelings in Volume 1, even if its just a big misunderstanding between the two of them. Chibi Zenki Chiaki bath manga.png|Chiaki decides that Zenki smells bad and wants to take off his clothes by force, so she can wash him. Zenki tells her that these "clothes" are a part of his body and that he can't take them off. Chibi zenki manga.png|Chibi Zenki rushing forth to fight a Karuma Beast Volume 6 Chibi Zenki angry manga.png|Chibi Zenki's defiant grin after Goki punished him for his misbehaviour Chibi Zenki 06 057.png|Chibi Zenki when he notices the scent of a Karuma Seed Other Chibi Zenki manga 2.png|Chibi Zenki waking up in what seems to be an altenate timeline, as Chiaki doesn't recognize him. (Volume 5) |-|Demon God Zenki= Volume 1 GS Zenki manga.png|Demon God Zenki talks to the two headed Karuma Beast while a puzzled Chiaki can be seen in the background GS Zenki Jukai manga.png|Jukai thinks about the recent events and recalls what it means if Zenki awakens. GS Zenki transform manga.png|Zenki in mid-transformation (from his Chibi form into his Demon God form) Volume 3 Zenki smile.png|Even Demon God Zenki can be cute if he gets a chance to show it. This panel depicts him, as he appears in the fourth chapter after eating a "delicious Karuma Seed". |-|Ancient Demon God Zenki= Volume 1 Ancient Zenki manga.png|Ancient Demon God Zenki from Ozunu's days as he appears in Ozunu's book in the Enno Shrine. Volume 8 Demon Warrior Gods Ozunu Saki manga.png|Zenki as he appears alongside Fuzzy Tuft, Serious Man, Goki and Vasara. Trivia * At first, the Ancient Demon God form of Zenki only appears in a book, which Chiaki shows to some of her customers. Zenki's ancient self is only seen again late in the original manga, when he reappears as a silhouette in the section that features the Missing Demon Gods Fuzzy Tuft and Serious Man. Zenki's ancient self bears similarities to Vasara's appearance, which aren't seen in his modern self's various forms. |-|Special= Chibi Zenki (Volume 9) Lucky's heroic sacrifice Lucky manga.png|Lucky notices something fishy. Lucky's sacrifice part 1 manga.png|What follows is him protecting Chibi Zenki from an arrow fired by a man possessed by a Karuma Seed. Lucky's sacrifice part 2 manga.png|Lucky's wounds are severe, but he only cares about Zenki's safety, even licking Zenki's wound and looking at him with great care in his eyes. Then Lucky succumbs to his mortal injuries. Zenki mourns Lucky's death manga.png|At first Zenki sits beside him with a bleak expresssion, mourning Lucky's death, but then he cries out in fury, vowing to avenge Lucky! Chibi Zenki glare manga.png|In his wrath, Chibi Zenki glares at the man, that has now become a Kaurma Beast entirely and punches the beast across the place. As Zenki throws the punch, his anger breaks his seals, transforming his fist into the one of Ultimate Demon God Zenki. Ultimate Demon God Zenki glare manga.png|The next scene shows Zenki in his fully transformed state. He so boiling with anger, he gives the enemy the death glare and annihilates him with another, even more powerful punch! Chiaki Chibi Zenki mourn Lucky manga.png|After avenging Lucky, Zenki turns back into a Chibi. He just stands there, staring into the distance and exclaiming that he will keep on going to face and take down the evils of this world. Chibi Zenki encourage Chiaki manga.png|Then he turns to Chiaki and tells her that he needs her and that she can't just give up like that. Chiaki had lost her will to fight because the Guardian Bracelet is broken. Heroic Zenki Lucky in the sky manga.png|At the end, Zenki can be seen taking a heroic stance, facing what's ahead of him. Lucky has become a star in the sky, watching over the heroes and praying for their safety. Zenki mourns a dog... This scene is particularly notable as its both from the manga (which is the official timeline) and bears parallels to a similar scene from Vajura Fight, which involved a human girl instead of a dog. Nonetheless, it shows a rarely seen side of Zenki. Zenki mourns over a dead dog. They barely even knew each other, but the kind and caring dog touched a otherwise closed side of Zenki's heart. The dog wanted to protect Zenki, he saw the little Kishin as a family member, that needed his protection, his love and his care. Lucky gave all of this to Zenki, awaiting nothing in return. When the dog died from his mortal injuries, something inside the little Kishin just broke (seen by his blank expression). Zenki was just shocked! Devastated! Why did the dog give all that affection and sacrificed himself to protect Zenki? Zenki was boiling with rage. That poor dog had to die because of those evils! Zenki went and avenged the dog, but a Zenki returned to his Chibi form, he just stood there, staring into the distance. He had to take a breather to let that experience sink in. Zenki decided that he couldn't let that happen again. He had to take down those evils to protect the innocent, no matter if they were human or not! Zenki immediately turned to Chiaki and encouraged her to go on despite the broken bracelet. Thus, if Zenki isn't confronted with his grudge towards the Enno, but left to decide on his own, he isn't that oblivious to others feelings. He just doesn't have the inner strength to open up to others, because he thinks that he will be hurt and used. After all one scene from the first volume had him think that Chiaki just wanted use him to show off and from what has been presented, Zenki remembers every single thing. Just like a human is formed by their surroundings, so is a Kishin and Zenki experienced many bad things and thus just needs someone, who cares (like Lucky) and allows him to open up and speak freely off his mind instead of berating him and ordering him around like Chiaki did in the earlier volumes/episodes, etc. closed= Click one of the tabbers to check out it's contents. This second section features images of Zenki's Ultimate Demon God, Rudra Fusion Soul and Fighting Demon God forms. Feel free to scroll back up or down if you want to check out his other forms. |-|Ultimate Demon God Zenki = Volume 4 UG Zenki manga.png|Demon Lord Zenki has risen! UG Zenki avoiding an attack manga.png|Ultimate Demon God Zenki effortlessly avoids a foe's attack. Other Goki Chiaki UG Zenki manga.png|Goki (first form), Chiaki and Ultimate Demon God Zenki as they appear in the manga (Volume 5) UG Zenki closeup.png|Ultimate Demon God Zenki complimenting on Goki's fighting skills (Volume 6) Zenki stop 10 029.png|Zenki refrains from harming Akira, which leads to the foe easily avoiding Zenki's attacks, despite Zenki trying pretty much everything he can think of to handle the situation. In the end Zenki only ends up wasting his own strength. When Chiaki gets too worried about Akira, things get even worse, as she ends up using the Guardian Bracelet to protect the enemy instead. (Volume 10) |-|Rudra Fusion Soul Zenki= Volume 6 Rudra Soul Zenki manga.png|The introduction of Zenki's Rudra Fusion Soul form. Rudra Soul Zenki manga 2.png|This form first appears in Volume 6 Chapter 2... Rudra Soul Zenki manga 3.png|...when Zenki fights Kimon the White Tiger... Rudra Soul Zenki manga 4.png|...and punches him into space! |-|Fighting Demon God Zenki= Volume 12 Cover and Main Plot Zenki manga cover 12.png|Fighting Demon God Zenki as he appears in the coverart of Volume 12 Jupiter Zenki manga.png|After using Rudra and almost dying from it, Chiaki pleads for Zenki's safety. This causes Ultimate Demon God Zenki to turn into Fighting Demon God Zenki! Jupiter Zenki manga 2.png|Fighting Demon God Zenki beats the enemy and tells Chiaki that everything is fine. Goki Saki Chiaki Jupiter Zenki manga.png|Goki (third form), grandmother Saki, Chiaki and Fighting Demon God Zenki are ready to take on the challenge! Final Page Final Page Volume 12 Chinese manga.png|Vasara, Dokushi, Zenki and Goki with Chiaki wearing her Battle Armor in the center. This is the final page from Volume 12 of the manga. Fighting Demon God Zenki manga.png|A closeup of the same page, showing Zenki's fierce expression closed= Click one of the tabbers to check out it's contents. This third section features images of Zenki's Pentagram form from the manga's alternate timeline, as well as images from the rereleased manga, his sealed state, him using Rudra and miscellaneous content. Feel free to scroll back up if you want to check out his other forms. |-|Pentagram Zenki= Volume 5 (alternate timeline) Pentagram Zenki manga.png|The introduction of Zenki's Pentagram form. Pentagram Zenki manga 2.png|Pentagram Zenki only appears in Volume 5 Chapter 3 and is exclusive to this alternate timeline. Pentagram Zenki manga 3.png|Pentagram Zenki eating a Karuma Seed. Chiaki can be seen in the background. Pentagram Zenki Chiaki manga.png|Chiaki asks Zenki, if her friends (who were turned into pictures by a Karuma Beast) will return to normal. Zenki tells her that they will be fine. |-|Rerelease art= Zenki's forms, as they appear in the official rerelease art from the Kishin Douji Zenki Manga's rereleased volumes. Chibi Zenki official rerelease art.png|Chibi Zenki Demon God Zenki official rerelease art.png|Demon God Zenki Ultimate Demon God Zenki official rerelease art.png|Ultimate Demon God Zenki Fighting Demon God Zenki official rerelease art.png|Fighting Demon God Zenki Notes * All credit for Zenki's official rerelease art goes to AzureKnight2008 from DeviantArt, who kindly provided it to the founder of this wiki for the exclusive use in the Kishin Douji Zenki fan circles, Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia and research on the Kishin Douji Zenki series. |-|Other and Miscellaneous= Sealed (Enno Shrine) Zenki's sepulcher manga.png|Chiaki shows Zenki's sepulcher to her customers and tells them about Zenki's legend. (Volume 1) Zenki sealed manga.png|After that, a closeup the sepulcher is shown, revealing Zenki holding his Diamond Axe. (Volume 1) Using Rudra (Thunder) Evil Sorcerers' ark Zenki Rudora manga.png|Zenki using Rudra against Anjura in her naga form (Volume 2) Zenki Rudora manga 2.png|The huge explosion caused by Zenki's Rudra covers the entire arena (Volume 2) Other Zenki preparing Rudora manga.png|Demon God Zenki preparing himself to use Rudra against Hiki the Black Tortoise. (Volume 4) Miscellaneous Miscellaneous images of Zenki which don't belong into any specific Volume of the manga will be listed here. Zenki's mask or face.png|This mask or face of Zenki is shown at the contents page of every Volume of the manga. In the SNES game Battle Raiden it also appears as a collectable item which gives Zenki an extra life. Trivia * Zenki's Fighting Demon God and Pentagram forms are exclusive to the manga and never appear anywhere else. * As Zenki's Rudra Fusion Soul and Pentagram forms have no official names I felt free to dub them by myself, giving them names based on facts concerning these forms. Thus all credit for these forms' dubbed names goes to Semerone. Category:Zenki's Gallery Subpages